


How To Win Over Arthur Kirkland

by irlkiragi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Allies, Attempt at Humor, Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Mutual Pining, Poor Alfred, Relationship Advice, the allies give unhelpful love advice, took me a long time to post another story xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlkiragi/pseuds/irlkiragi
Summary: Alfred F. Jones was completely convinced that Arthur Kirkland, the guy who sat in front of him when they shared classes and the guy who sat 5 seats away from him during lunch, was the love of his life. He wanted to confess to him.Not before asking his friends for love advice, of course. His friends, however, gave the most unhelpful advices about love.





	1. A Thousand Years Too Young (Yao's Love Advice)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is gonna be pretty short, maybe around 5 or 6 chapters? I'm not sure.

Arthur was going to drive Alfred insane just through the back of his head. Alfred wondered how the back of Arthur's head could be so attractive.

It was also a good thing that at least three-fourths of the entire school was bisexual (or pansexual? He could never tell the difference between them). Two guys or two girls getting together was basically an everyday occurence.

A tap on his right shoulder brought him back from his daze and he turned to look at the guy. "What?"

It was Wao Yang, one of his not very close friends. He was frowning, or maybe it was a neutral expression. "Alfred, I can smell your intentions on Arthur all the way from here, _aru_."

Alfred narrowed his eyes at the accusation. "I'll have you know all of my intentions are strictly pure." He said slowly, looking at Arthur, thank God he was listening to his punk music.

Yao scoffed, as if he didn't believe anything that Alfred had just said. He was quite... strange, to say the least. He was convinced that he was the embodiment of China itself. Alfred didn't know how it worked, but questioning Yao was too dangerous, especially with his creepy Russian friend beating up everyone who doubted Yao's words. 

Actually, he didn't even know if Yao considered the Russian student as his friend. Everyone seemed really frightened of Ivan Braginsky.

An idea struck Alfred like lightning and his eyes shined with delight. How could he not have thought about this?

"Actually, Yao, can you help me?" Alfred asked, smiling giddily. He needed a confidence boost, and so he needed some love advice if he wanted to confess his love for Arthur.

Yao raised an eyebrow. "I told you, Alfred. Just because I'm Asian doesn't mean I'm passing math with flying colors--"

"That's not what I want this time!" Alfred exclaimed before Yao could add more to his speech about stereotypical things. "I was wondering if you could give me some advice about love or confessing to someone."

Yao stared at him as if he grew two or more heads. "Alfred," he started slowly. "you are far too young to be thinking about pursuing a serious relationship with all your sexual desires--"

"That's not what I'm asking you, I just want to give me some advice on how I could tell him--"

" _Ai ya,_ is this what the younger generation is thinking about now?" Yao continued, ignoring Alfred's protest that no, that wasn't what he asked. "You are at least a thousand years too young to even think about that."

Alfred wanted to retort that Yao was only a year older than him. "And that's not what I'm saying! All I want is to be able to confess to Arthur and--"

The bell rang before he could say any more things and students started rushing to the door.

"You younger people need to tone that down a bit." Yao shook his head, sighing. "You should learn some abstinence while you're at it, Alfred. Land a job first at that NASA place you're always talking about and you can start thinking about it."

All Alfred could do was wonder why he had a friend who told him that he should pursue a relationship as soon as he's out of college and an astronaut in NASA and probably stay there studying planets for his entire life.

Or in other words, never. Yao was basically telling him to die a lonely man without a wife or a husband and children.

 


	2. Become One With Me First (Ivan's Love Advice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan gives Alfred love advice and it's even less helpful than Yao's advice. Alfred didn't know how it was even possible.

Alfred thought he might end up going crazy if he kept his feelings for Arthur bottled up over the course of another six months. Still, all he could think of now was think up hundreds of ways Arthur would reject him as he walked in a fast-paced manner towards his Microbiology class.

The crazy Russian student was approaching him.  _Oh god_ , he was extremely tall. Alfred felt a bit intimidated as he sat down next to him.

"Another school day, da?" He smiled in an almost sinister way, fumbling with his notes as he took them out. "Are you ready to become one with me today?"

Ivan was even stranger than Yao. He asked that line everyday to whoever passed by within a 1 meter radius of him around school, which creeped people out. Then again, maybe his craziness was stemmed from his equally crazy younger sister who was extremely devoted to marrying him one day.

"No." Alfred said firmly, trying to avoid eye contact with Ivan. "I won't ever become one with you, you commie."

Ivan's face twisted with an even more sinister smile. "You Americans are so cheeky, aren't you? You all seem to forget that we were the first people to arrive in space. Want to meet my pipe over here?"

"No, man. I'm good." Alfred shook his head furiously. What kind of school even allowed students to carry a faucet pipe with them? This school, apparently.

God, where was the teacher? This was the same case with the last class he had with Yao. Teachers in here were so carefree.

"That's what I thought." Ivan mumbled, placing his bag down. "Wouldn't want to have a messed-up face when Arthur exists, da?"

Alfred turned to look at him, surprised, with a flushed face as he hid his cheeks on his hands. "God, has everyone picked up on that, now?"

"I assure you that even a blind man can, except Arthur. He is even worse than blind." Ivan commented nonchalantly. "I heard from Yao that you were asking for advice."

Alfred's ears perked up. "You gonna offer me some advice? Sweet!"

"Yao was complaining about it all day. I don't think you're actually going to pursue a serious relationship immediately but you're only planning on confessing, right?"

Was Ivan really this understanding of his situation? Alfred wanted to praise the gods. Finally, he was going to be able to confess to Arthur with a lower risk of rejection.

He took back every insult he had thrown on Ivan and his country now.

"Yes, that is right! So, you have any tips, dude?" He was getting excited, he was smiling and shaking in anticipation.

"Da, my older sister is good at this stuff and she gave me a bunch of advice about it, though I don't really see the appeal of it." Ivan said, then he brightened. "And the only price of this is to become one with me and take Arthur along with you. The more, the merrier."

"I REFUSE!"

He took back what he said about taking back what he said about Ivan.

Alfred wished he at least had normal people to talk to. And preferably someone with good advice.

Or honestly, someone who actually gave love advice to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I function better at writing chapters in the middle of the night.


	3. The Course of Love(Francis' Love Advice Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred thought of the most brilliant plan ever. He was going to ask the student council vice president instead and maybe blackmail him so he wouldn't tell Arthur about it, strangely, Francis seemed to be cooperative.
> 
> Except he wasn't because he didn't technically give Alfred the love advice he needed.
> 
> Part I of Francis' love advice.

A few days after asking Ivan for some advice,  Alfred thought of a new, brilliant plan. School was over. Alfred clutched his bag and sprinted as fast as he could to the student council office the moment he thought of the idea until he bumped into someone.

It wasn't one that made the other student tumble to the ground, but it still made the other student curse as the things he was carrying fell to the floor.

"Sorry." Alfred apologized, then his eyes became wide with surprise. "I-I'm sorry." He stuttered, almost squeaking as soon as he realized it was none other than Arthur.

Arthur raised his enormous (and cute) eyebrows at Alfred's sudden nervousness but paid no mind to it as he waved his hand dismissively.

"It's alright, lad." Arthur said, picking up his things scattered on the floor in his sexy British accent (or English? He didn't know. All he knew was that he would love to hear it every day.).

"Here, let me help you." Alfred suggested as he picked up his books that were still scattered on the floor and gave it to Arthur. "You okay with carrying that or should I help you?"

Arthur shook his head with a small smile. "You don't need to. Besides, I'm just gonna deliver this about 3 rooms from here."

Alfred turned his head the second he realized that he couldn't bear to look at his mesmerizing green eyes any longer and laughed slightly. "I see. I'll see you tomorrow, then, Arthur."

"Likewise, Alfred." Arthur nodded curtly and continued walking.

As soon as Arthur went in the room he was supposed to go, Alfred started squealing and ran towards the student council room with a huge grin on his face because Arthur called him by his first name, which meant he remembered Alfred!

One part of him reminded him that it was only because they shared a lot of classes but he wasn't willing to listen to that part. He was acting like a schoolgirl who was asked out by their crush, except Alfred and Arthur were just having a casual conversation. But he really wished that would happen someday.

An albino guy was looking at him, amused and he quickly shut up, walking even faster. He was so disoriented that he went to the wrong hall and had to backtrack again so he wouldn't be lost. Finally, he found it and saw Francis Bonnefoy, the vice president of the student council.

"Ah, Alfred, what brings you here? I was just about to lock the door. Do you want me to unlock it?" Francis asked, with a tired and polite smile.

"Nope, I just wanted some advice on love. If you don't mind, of course." Alfred replied, scratching the back of his head.

Francis and Alfred weren't exactly very close. They exchanged a few words whenever he and Matthew hang out on their house. Matthew had said that they were only friends, though.

" _Non, non,_ I don't mind at all." Francis said, shaking his head. "Do not worry, I will not tell a single soul about it. Especially Arthur. "

This was unexpectedly easy. Alfred had tried hard to please Matthew by doing all the housework so he could get some blackmail on Francis.

"But we don't even share any classes. How did you know?" Alfred asked, confused. Was he so blatantly obvious with his feelings that even people who didn't share classes with him saw that?

"Mathieu does not fail to provide juicy gossip, Alfred." Francis chuckled at Alfred's angry expression at the knowledge of the betrayal of his brother. "That scene from earlier this afternoon was more proof, if I say so, myself."

Alfred's face was red. "What? How did you even see that? I thought you were locking the door?"

"I have my ways. Anyway, It is nearly 5 PM and Arthur will come by to check this hall for students soon. You surely do not want dear big brother France to get killed, right?" Francis told him and made a shooing gesture. "Run along now, Alfred."

Francis' phone started ringing as soon as Alfred left. "Gilbert? Yeah, great timing."

There was silence for a second before Francis started chuckling. "Yes, the way you described what happened between those two was  _très bien_."

Silence, then Francis said goodbye after seeing Arthur with a cross look on his face as he walked towards him.

"I saw Alfred on my way here. I deduced that he came from this hall." Arthur glanced at Francis suspiciously and nervously. "Y-you didn't tell him, right?"

" _Non,_ that would be breaking-- how do those Americans say it? Ah, yes, bro code. Even if I hate you very much, Arthur." Francis assured him, snickering. "I am a man of my words. You know that, yes?"

"I hate to admit it, but yes, indeed, you and your group of hooligans are trustworthy with secrets." Arthur said, nodding, clearly ignoring the last sentence.

Francis said nothing as his eyes twinkled.

* * *

 

Alfred stopped in his tracks as he was walking to his house, realizing something.

"Wait.. Francis didn't give me advice at all!"

Alfred decided he needed to get at least one good advice so he could have the nerve to actually do his objective (which was obviously to charm Arthur for life).

He had to ask Francis again tomorrow. He was an acclaimed expert of love, after all, according to Matthew.

Wait.

_Matthew. He was friends with Francis._

He could also ask him for advice instead. If that didn't work out, then maybe he could ask the French vice president again.

Alfred started to run as quickly as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Alfred, we get it, you're madly in love with Arthur. Stop inserting every positive adjective you know to everything that relates to him XD.
> 
> Also.  
> Cheese.
> 
> This is quite long lol.


	4. Subtlety (Matthew's Love Advice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred decides that at least his Canadian half-brother gives slightly better advice.
> 
> Keyword: slightly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is almost done! In 2 chapters, if I'm not wrong. 
> 
> I apologize for not updating this earlier. I got really busy with schoolwork and I tried to balance this with school and Inktober and I am also part of two other aminos. I'm only really active on the Hetalia amino though. I managed to finish this chapter -^-.

Alfred was exhausted the moment he reached the house that he shared with Matthew. It was small, but since their parents were always travelling, it didn't bother him much.

"Finally." Matthew sighed, crossing his arms. "I have been waiting for you to arrive so we could have dinner together like always."

"Sorry, bro. I had something to do." Alfred said, removing his shoes and kicked them to the side. "I'll get changed real quick, don't worry."

Matthew shook his head. "I already ate earlier. You were taking too long. Plus--"

Alfred had already closed the door before he could hear what else Matthew had to say. He stared at himself on the bathroom mirror and picked out the million flaws he could find on his face alone.

Why was he even acting like an insecure person? He shook his head to get rid of the creeping thoughts and quickly got changed.

"Matthew?" He peeked his head out of the room. "Am I ugly?"

Matthew stared at him, bewildered and as if he suddenly grew two heads or something bizzare like that.

"Do I get money if I say no?"

Alfred groaned. "Ever since you became friends with that Frenchie, you've become such an ass."

"I know."

"What happened to my sweet, innocent little brother?"

Matthew shrugged. "He grew up."

"Yeah, you used to be extremely shy before. Remember when you were too shy to even ask a cashier for more ketchup when we were 15?"

Matthew shot him a glare.

"We agreed to not talk about that incident. I bet there are more people like that." Matthew defended. "You weren't so different. You cried when Mother used to ask you to get a plastic bag from the cashier. What is it you really want to ask anyway?"

Alfred rolled his eyes and finally stepped out of the room. "I was 10. That's different. Anyway, I was hoping you could offer me some... advice?"

"Couldn't you just ask Francis? You know he's better at that kinda stuff." Matthew asked him, plopping down the couch to flip through a bunch of channels.

"I did. Come with me, I'm going to the kitchen." Alfred told him and Matthew made a face at him, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Slave driver." Matthew muttered under his breath, though Alfred chose to ignore it despite hearing it. "This is about love advice right? Just making sure I'm not lost."

Alfred started to eat quickly.

"Is it just me or does everyone have an instinct that correctly tells them I'm going to ask for love advice?" Alfred asked no one in particular and he waved his hand. "Yeah. You better give me helpful advice."

"I just got this off the internet, how about dropping subtle hints that you like him?" Matthew suggested.

"Finally!" Alfred exclaimed. "So how do I do that?"

Matthew's face turned blank. Silence followed for about a minute or so.

"I don't know." Matthew finally said. "Also, Kumajiro chewed on the cable wires of our WiFi earlier this morning, sorry. You'll need to replace it. I called the Internet technician or something."

Matthew didn't look even slightly sorry.

Alfred almost cried in frustration. He decided to study for the Biology test next week to keep himself sane for a while.

 Alfred tried to remain optimistic. At least his brother offered some advice.

 


	5. Just Go For It (Francis' Love Advice Part 2 and End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred realizes that asking for advice about love was a waste of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is why I am not good at writing multiple-chaptered stories. I update really slowly and I often lose motivation for the stuff I'm writing. I should probably just stick to one shots or two shots unless I lay out a proper story beforehand.

 

Alfred was probably going to be late for the first time.

It wasn't his fault, anyway, considering the rain that was heavily falling, there were even some students that he recognized from one of his classes way behind him. However, Alfred was really sad about breaking his perfect attendance that semester.

"Ah, Alfred. Are you still waiting for my advice?" Francis, who suddenly emerged on his left side holding a big umbrella, asked. "If so, my advice is to simply go for it."

Alfred groaned. "And you couldn't just tell me that yesterday, why, exactly?"

"I had time to think about it, and it was the only answer that really spoke to me about your feelings." Francis said dramatically.

This was it. Alfred could no longer think of any other people who was his friend without feeling awkward (like Elizabeta, who was very obsessed with matchmaking boys together while her boyfriend, Roderich didn't mind that much).

"You all weren't of any help at all. I guess I should just go for it, but not now. I'm really bad at dropping hints, anyway." Alfred sighed.

"You have my support. Now, we should probably run before the bell rings." Francis suggested.

-

Alfred was very happy. He still had perfect attendance even if he was 5 minutes late. Apparently, the teacher was too lazy to take roll. It was only a half day of school anyway.

Nothing happened in that subject, so he simply checked a bunch of his social media accounts and played mobile games.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same, Alfred wished that school was this fast.

As soon as he walked out of the school doors, he felt his sleeve getting tugged and shuffling of feet.

"What--" He turned and saw Arthur, who was staring straight at his eyes.

"Can I.. talk to you?" Arthur asked him.

Did Alfred somehow cause trouble and now Arthur was going to punish him for it? And there was also a part that screamed 'OH MY GOD ARTHUR KIRKLAND IS TOUCHING MY SLEEVE'. He had very mixed feelings.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked, trying to recall what he had done wrong. There was one time that he had talked out of turn or whatever.

"Can we go somewhere more quiet?" He requested, his green eyes darting across the place, as if looking for someone, and then he sighed in relief.

Alfred shrugged. "Sure."

Immediately, a million thoughts crossed his mind. The first were hopeful. What if he wanted to confess to him? Alfred shook his head, no, that was too much hope. The second was a scary thought, maybe he was going to say he had a stalker and wanted Alfred to protect him. Stalkers were scary, even for heroes like him. The third made him feel a little anxious. What if he found out about Alfred's feelings and he wanted to go to a quiet place so he wouldn't embarass him? More thoughts crossed his mind until Arthur took a deep breath.

"Alfred, I've liked you for a long time." He said.

That was blunt. Alfred took a few seconds to process it. Again, he started to have mixed feelings, then he started to cry. Which was a bad idea because Arthur began to panic.

"Alfred?! God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry." Arthur apologized, kind of confused why Alfred was crying. "I didn't think you'd be upset. I guess you should just forget about it then."

Alfred hugged Arthur when he started to stand up as he sobbed some more, surprising and confusing Arthur once again. "Alfred, you're giving me mixed signals."

"I like you too." Alfred murmured, which made Arthur's face burn.

"Good god, you scared me for no reason at all." Arthur laughed nervously, the nerves from confessing suddenly kicking in.

Alfred released him from the hug and put his arms around Arthur's shoulders and leaned in slowly before being stopped by Arthur's hand.

"No kisses until the third date." He said.

Alfred pouted. "Those love advices didn't help me at all. Except maybe Francis'."

"Advice? You asked advice from the frog?" Arthur's face was painted with disgust.

"Oh, Arthur, where do I even begin? Actually, it's not even that long. So I'll tell you..."

**Achieved! Arthur Kirkland has been won over by Alfred F. Jones (did he really? It seemed as if Alfred was the one who was won over.)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that it would end in two or three chapters but I can't extend it any farther than this or it would just feel like a drag. Thank you for reading this~ I'll make more stories soon, but probably not a more-than-two-chapters-long one.


End file.
